¡LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Desde chicos yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y que él siempre me pareció alguien tierno comparado a los demás, y a pesar de que una vez me rechazó fríamente, lo seguí amando y amando con el pasar de los años y justo cuando de nuevo me armo de valor para decirle lo que siento descubrí que él ya tenía pareja y eso solo significa una sola cosa: ¡LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE!


**LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como ustedes saben muy bien cada primero de mes subo un capítulo dedicado a un personaje olvidado de la serie y ahora le toca el turno a un personaje que es prácticamente nuevo y que creo que nunca antes se ha mencionado en un fic y que a diferencia de otros personajes que han aparecido en un solo episodio o pocos episodios como Estela, Lexus, Mark y su hermana Rebeca, Scott Malkinson, Bridón, Trent, Mint Berry Crunch y otros, el que sigue no ha tenido en realidad mucha importancia en el episodio en el que salió por primera vez y ese personaje es… (Como siempre, se escucha música de tambores XD) ¡LISA BURGUER! (De repente todo queda en silencio y pasa una plante rodante mientras se escucha el canto de los grillos) ¿Quién es ella? Se estarán preguntando bueno como recordaran en el último episodio de la temporada 17 "El Hobbit" había una chica gorda y fea a la que le gustaba Butters y este la mandó al carajo y de ahí sucedió el cuento ese del Photoshop para hacer más lindas a las chicas, pero antes de ese episodio ella ya había aparecido en el episodio en el que Stan luchaba contra el Bullying (aunque creo que nadie le dio mucha importancia a su parición) y ella también apareció en el videojuego La Vara de la Verdad (Solo como personaje de relleno) así que por eso decidí tomarme la gran molestia de hacerle un fic dedicado a ella (aunque pensándolo bien es un poco injusto ya que otros personajes secundarios han estado en la serie desde mucho antes que ella, pero ya que carajos XD) pero al igual que el fic especial de Estela aquí le pongo una pisca de romance y creo es un poco obvio en que girará la trama de esta historia también ¿verdad? XD.**

**Así que sin más comencemos, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y como siempre digo en estos fics, todo será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje.**

-Ah…- solté un suspiro con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara que está apoyada en mi mano derecha mientras miraba a lo lejos al chico de mis sueños que estaba hablando de algo con sus amigos y se frotaba de forma adorable sus nudillos.

-¿Lisa, Lisa estás escuchándonos?- estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que las chicas me estaban hablando y volví en mí parpadeando un poco.

-Perdón chicas… ¿Qué decían?- les pregunté después de soltar un suspiro.

-Que estábamos analizando la posibilidad de hacer una nueva lista de los chicos más guapos de nuevo, pero esta vez sin alterar el resultado ¿Entendido?- me explicó Wendy y esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a Bebe y a otras chicas que enseguida desviaron sus miradas.

-Ya quiero comenzar a hacerla, desde hace rato que querido saber quién es en realidad el chico más bonito de todos- dijo Red sonriendo de forma ilusionada.

-Pues yo creo que mi lindo Token será el indiscutible ganador- dijo Nicole con toda seguridad en sus palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso crees tú Nicole, pero Kevin será el ganador- le contradijo Red también muy segura de lo que decía.

-Olvídenlo chicas, Craig se llevara la corona- ahora le tocó a Sally hablar con mucha seguridad.

-No es por presumir chicas, pero yo apuesto a que Stan será el número uno- hasta Wendy estaba fanfarroneando un poco.

-Pues yo creo que el lindo culito que tiene Kyle le dará una ventaja sobre el resto- no podía faltar los comentarios picaros de Bebe -¿Y qué dices tú, Lisa, quién crees que sea el chico más guapo de todos?- cuando me preguntó esto sonriendo de medio lado enseguida me puse roja y miraba el piso jugueteando con mis pulgares de forma nerviosa.

-Yo… eh… yo- afortunadamente para mí el timbre de inicio de la segunda jornada de clases sonó.

-Entonces chicas ya saben, luego de la escuela nos reuniremos para ver quién es el chico más guapo de nuestro curso ¿Entendieron?- nos preguntó Wendy con su siempre gran liderazgo.

-Entendido- le dijimos casi todas al mismo tiempo y mientras ellas empezaron a caminar, yo de nuevo miré al chico por el que tanto suspiraba y después de unos segundos de estar quieta en el mismo lugar, empecé a caminar también.

¿Quién soy yo? Deben de estarse preguntando, bueno no soy nadie precisamente muy sobresaliente en casi cualquier aspecto, pero me llamo Lisa Burguer de 15 años de edad, estoy en noveno grado B de la escuela de South Park… y estoy perdidamente enamorada del chico más tierno, amable, gentil, inocente y lindo que alguna vez haya existido llamado Leopold Stouch, conocido mejor por el bello apodo de Butters.

Eh estado enamorada de él desde que teníamos 9 años de edad, ya que a diferencia de los demás chicos él me parecía alguien tierno y gentil, pero nunca me había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía ya que aparte de ser muy tímida y no tener mucha confianza en mí misma… era una chica para nada atractiva, de hecho era muy fea y por eso pensaba que él no tendría ningún en mí.

Y no me equivoqué ya que a pesar de que Wendy me animó a que le pidiera salir conmigo, me dijo que era muy gorda y fea para él, esas palabras hasta el momento habían sido la cosa más dolorosa por la que había pasada, sentía que el corazón se me reventó en un millón de pedazos y tenía deseos de morirme y no seguir viviendo en este mundo tan cruel.

Pero poco tiempo después, la vida me sonrió un poco cuando me volví de la noche a la mañana la chica más popular de toda la escuela ¡fue un sueño hecho realidad! Y todo fue gracias al Photoshop que me hizo ver muy bonita ¡Vendito sea el que lo inventó! Todos me admiraban hasta el propio Butters quedó prendido de mí. Pero no se lo iba a poner fácil ya que aunque lo seguía queriendo mucho, quería que aprendiera una pequeña lección y eso fue querer darle celos al estar saliendo con Clyde.

Las cosas iban de maravilla ya que no solamente podía presumir que estaba saliendo con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela ¡Sino que las demás chicas también estaban siguiendo mi método! Y les tenía que dar unas cuantas clases, excepto a Wendy que estaba muy reacia a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero al final terminó cediendo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso no lograba hacer que Butters se fijara en mí, creo que al ver que yo era la pareja de Clyde hizo que pensara de que no tengo ningún interés en él, se me pasó la mano un poco en este aspecto, debía de hacer algo para que retomara ese interés en mí.

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que poco tiempo después la moda por el Photoshop se terminó lo que para mí significó que de nuevo estaba en el fondo y en lo más bajo en la escala de popularidad de la vida estudiantil ¡Esa fue mi oportunidad y la desperdicié por completo! Y ahora mucho menos Butters se fijaría en mí.

Y no solo eso, sino que las burlas y maltratos que me hacían antes de ser popular regresaron y con mayor fuerza ya sea diciéndome cosas como: "Perra gorda tramposa, más falsa que un billete de 3 dólares" O "Ya no te crees la gran cosa sin alterar tu imagen por computadora ¿verdad vaca marina?" O "Eres tan fea que ni ofreciendo un millón de dólares jamás alguien te querrá coger" entre todo tipo de insultos tan hirientes como si me arrancaran un pedazo del alma. Hay chicos que desean morir por el constante maltrato de los demás, pero créanme que para una chica es mucho peor que la denigren de esa manera.

Afortunadamente tenía a las chicas que me apoyaban en esos momentos tan difíciles, para mi suerte ellas seguían siendo mis amigas aún luego de lo del Photoshop, si no fuera por ellas yo… no sé qué sería de mí en estos momentos.

Y aparte de ellas, el paso del tiempo me ha ayudado en cierto modo ya que en 5 años he cambiado en el aspecto físico ya que no soy gorda sino esbelta y con las curvas del cuerpo ya algo pronunciadas y aunque nunca le ganaría a Bebe o Wendy en un concurso de belleza, podría considerarse que soy "pasable" al menos desde el punto de vista de los chicos, así que esa clase de bromas pesadas sobre mi apariencia solo son un mal recuerdo del pasado.

Ya estando en el salón, de nuevo lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a Butters que estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno tan responsable como siempre, también se me hacía muy lindo la forma en como le presta atención a las clases.

-Lisa Burguer ¿Me estás prestando atención?- me preguntó nuestro profesor, el señor Garrison, sacándome de mis pensamientos y de nuevo me puse roja ya que todos me estaban poniendo atención y algunos reían incluso algunas de mis amigas.

-Sí-sí señor Garrison- le traté de asegurar y él me preguntó cuál era la respuesta a un problema que estaba en el pizarrón, lo miré un momento -33- le respondí, afortunadamente soy alguien inteligente en el aspecto matemático y él soltó un bufido y siguió dando sus clases y todos volvieron a lo suyo y de nuevo fijé mi vista en Butters y otra vez solté un suspiro de colegiada.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas nos dirigimos a nuestra sala de reuniones, oh sea en un baño público en un parque.

-¡Orden, orden, orden!- nos exigió Wendy golpeando su mesa con un martillo ya que todas nosotras estábamos hablando entre sí -muy bien chicas, como todas ustedes saben vamos a hacer una nueva lista sobre los chicos más guapos de la clase, así que digan quienes creen que son los más guapos de todos. Como todas ya sabrán, mi voto es para Stan- Wendy dijo esto último con el mismo semblante que usó en el comedor.

-Ya saben lo que digo chicas, yo apoyo a mi guapo Token- Nicole también presumió de nuevo.

-Oh por favor, todas saben que Kyle es el que tiene el culito más bueno de todos- Bebe por supuesto no perdió el tiempo en hablar sobre Kyle.

-¿Y tú que dices Lisa? ¿Quién es para ti el más guapo de los chicos?- cuando Patty me preguntó esto enseguida me puse roja como las veces anteriores y balbuce algunas cosas inentendibles.

-No nos digas, para ti es Butters ¿Correcto?- cuando Bebe me dijo esto sonriendo de medio lado, mi sonrojo se volvió tan intenso que mi cara ardía como una sartén ya que todas ellas saben muy bien mi atracción hacía Butters -tal y como lo sospechaba- dijo de forma triunfal y algunas de las demás chicas rieron un poco -pero debo concordar contigo, aunque no tiene precisamente un perfil de macho alfa, es muy lindo y tierno, como un cachorrito- dijo esto soltando un suspiro no pude evitar ponerme algo celosa de que hablara de él de esa forma.

-Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo de Thomas. Tal vez diga groserías a cada segundo, pero si le quitas eso y las ojeras que tiene sería alguien muy lindo y tierno también- habló Tammy también soltando un suspiro.

-Para mí el más lindo sería Tweek, con ese bello cabello alborotado, sus tics y las locuras que pasan por su cabecita lo hacen diferenciar del rato- comentó Heidi que estaba igual que ellas.

-Que tonterías dicen chicas, Pip es el más tierno de ellos y con una caballerosidad que no tiene ninguno de los demás chicos- les contradijo Lola.

-No chicas, aquí se elegirá el más guapo por cómo es su apariencia física, no por su aptitud y comportamiento- les llamó la atención Wendy.

-Si claro, lo dices porque le das todo tu apoyo a Stan ¿cierto?- le preguntó Bebe sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

-Además creo que hay una diferencia entre lindo y guapo- nos refutó Sally.

-Cada quién tiene su propio concepto de belleza- Wendy dijo esto de forma bastante filosófica **(NA: y para ustedes ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lindo y guapo?).**

La reunión no llegó a nada, no es de sorprender ya que este tipo de cosas tiene su tiempo; así que todas volvimos a nuestras casas. Al llegar a la mía lo primero que hice fue subir a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta y enseguida tirarme en mi camita mientras miraba una foto de Butters que sonreía enormemente y yo de nuevo sonreía de forma tonta soltando un suspiro.

-Oh mi Butters… ¿Cuándo será el día en el que logre declarar de nuevo mi amor por ti?- pregunté para luego darle un beso.

Al día siguiente estaba en la escuela buscando mis libros para la primera jornada de clase, como es de esperarse en la puerta de mi casillero tengo una foto de Butters, solo que "ligeramente" diferente a como lo es él ya que puse su cara en el cuerpo de Leonardo DiCaprio cuando era más joven ¡Encaja a la perfección!

-Li-Lisa- me llamó alguien a mi espalda sobresaltándome y enseguida cerré de forma brusca mi casillero para dar media vuelta y encarar a la persona que me habló.

Enseguida me quedé atónita ya que esa persona ¡Era el propio Butters! Que me miraba algo sonrojado, con las manos detrás de su espalda, y balanceando un poco su pie derecho.

-¡¿BU-BUTTERS?!- pregunté mientras me ponía roja como un tomate otra vez.

-Li-Lisa…- me habló de nuevo ahora desviando la mirada para luego sacar sus manos detrás de su espalda mostrándome unas lindas flores y una caja de chocolates que tiene forma de corazón -to-toma- me los ofreció.

-¿Pa-para mí?- estaba tan estupefacta que hice una pregunta bien estúpida para luego coger sus regalos -¿Por qué me-me das esto?- seguía haciendo preguntas tontas y el sonrojo de él aumentó.

-Por-porque tú me gus-gustas Lisa- cuando me dijo esto abrí mis ojos a más no poder.

-¿Te gusto?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¡Son las palabras que tanto he deseado escuchado por parte suya!

-Sí- asintió hablando casi en susurro, pero enseguida lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Oh Butters… ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado por este día!- exclamé llorando de la alegría y él también me abrazó fuertemente meciéndonos un poco.

-Per-perdóname Lisa, por haberte dicho e-esas cosas tan horribles cuando éramos unos niños- me dijo ya arrepentido y triste.

-¡No, no, no! Eso no importa ahora, también perdóname por haber sido tan tonta en tratar de darte celos con Clyde- le quise restar importancia a ese asunto.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mí no-novia?- me preguntó ya sonriendo de nuevo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- enseguida lo besé en la boca mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y él mi cintura con los suyos apegándome a su cuerpo y nos degustamos el sabor del otro -te amo tanto Butters- le dije luego de que nos separamos.

_-Y yo a ti Li…- me iba a decir mientras su voz se volvía un eco lejano._

-¡LISA, BAJA A COMER EL DESAYUNO!- escuché de repente la voz de mi madre.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?- pregunté confundida mirando de un lado a otro y enseguida me desilusioné ya que todo eso se trató de un sueño, un lindo sueño cabe decir y solté un suspiro de tristeza mientras me preguntaba ¿Cuándo pasará ese salto de la fantasía a la realidad?

El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin tener el valor suficiente para decirle mis sentimientos a Butters. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir guardándome esto en el pecho sobretodo porque miraba a algunas de mis amigas felices con sus parejas, como Wendy con Stan y Nicole con Token por ejemplo ¡Yo también quería ese tipo de felicidad!

Harta de seguir esperando, un día me armé de todo el valor que poseo y fui a pasos firmes y seguros a la escuela para de nuevo decirle a Butters lo que sentía por él, pero primero me había maquillado un poco para resultar lo más bonita posible cuando le hable.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijeron sobre Butters, Craig?- escuché a Kevin preguntarle Craig.

-No sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo- le respondió él. Eso llamó mi atención así que los seguí discretamente y llegamos hasta una agrupación de chicos y entre ellos pude ver a Butters que sonreía apenado, con la cabeza gacha y frotándose los nudillos.

-¡¿Es cierto lo que andan diciendo del marica este?!- preguntó ese gordo grosero de Cartman.

-Así parece- dijo Kenny palmeando la espalda de Butters en señal de felicitación- te felicito Butters

-¿Pero qué es lo que hizo Butters?- preguntó Kyle, al parecer él no sabía nada de lo que hablaban.

-¿Qué no lo sabes Kyle? ¡Butters tiene novia!- cuando Kenny dijo esto, muchos de los chicos y yo nos asombramos enseguida.

-¿Tú, con novia?- preguntó Craig sorprendido -No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Le-Lexus- dijo Butters todavía muy apenado y sin dejar de frotar sus nudillos.

-¿Lexus? ¿Qué no es una de las chicas que trabajan en Hooters?- preguntó Stan.

-Sí- afirmó él sin cambiar de semblante.

-¡Pues felicidades MALNACIDO IMBÉCIL nos alegramos mucho por ti!- le felicito Thomas también palmeándole la espalda.

-Y pensar que con esa cara de marica nos estuvo engañando a todos en todo este tiempo ¡Si es todo un pillín por un demonio!- le felicitó Damien también.

Pero mientras que todos ellos lo felicitaban, yo me había quedado destrozada y respiraba agitadamente mientras se me aguaban los ojos y enseguida me alejé corriendo lo más rápido que podía llegando a la parte trasera de la escuela y una vez allí enseguida caí de rodillas al piso tapándome la cara con las manos negando fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡NO, NO, NO!- estallé en llanto -¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- seguía lamentándome ya que esto es mil veces peor que cuando él me dijo que era una gorda fea y no solamente el corazón se me reventó en millones de pedazos, sino toda el alma también.

Toda esperanza, todas esas ilusiones, todos esos sueños, seguirán siendo eso ¡UNOS MALDITOS SUEÑOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE ME DABAN FALSAS ESPERANZAS! Porque el lindo chico del que me enamoré…

_**LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE…**_

-¿Lisa?- me preguntó de repente Clyde acercándoseme a mí y arrodillándose a mi altura poniéndome una mano en el hombro -¿Estás bien?- podía ver preocupación genuina en sus ojos.

-¡OH CLYDE!- estaba tan desesperada que lo abracé fuertemente y él también lo hizo para consolarme, luego de nuestro pequeño noviazgo seguíamos más o menos como amigos.

-¿Por qué estas así?- me preguntó acariciándome el pelo.

-¡ES POR BUTTERS! Yo lo amo tanto ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENE A ALGUIEN MÁS!- volví a estallar en llanto abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Ya Lisa, ya. Yo estoy aquí- me siguió consolando mientras nos mecíamos un poco.

No sé cómo podré sobrellevar esto, pero mientras que tenga amigos como Clyde que estén ahí para apoyarme, puede que algún día me recupere de esto… y quién sabe, tal vez él y yo podríamos retomar lo que dejamos pendiente en cuarto grado, suponiendo que algún día pueda quitar de mi corazón el nombre de Leopold Butters Stouch.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/09/2014**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia dedicada a Lisa Burguer, saben al principio pensaba que ella terminaría ahí sola y en miseria, pero al igual que el fic dedicado a Estela lo dejé con un final abierto y quien sabe, tal vez ella y Clyde si puedan tener algo más adelante ;D**

**Al igual que el fic dedicado a Lexus, hice esta historia para ver si alguien algún día se tome la molestia de hacer un fic de ella con Butters, ya saben para así variar lo del Bunny, cosa que veo BASTANTE difícil, pero bueno cada quién con sus gustos y tradiciones XD**

**Lo mismo pasa con Clyde, para así también variar cuando lo emparejan con Bebe, Token, Kevin, Craig, hasta con Cartman y Josh, espero que alguien más haga fics de él con Lisa y a esta pareja la llamaré… Clisa o Lisyde y a la de ella con Butters será… Buttisa o Lisutters XD.**

**En fin, para no alargar más esto, diré que dentro de 10 días ¡Cumpliré 2 años aquí en fan ficción! :D y sé que es MUCHO pedir, pero… ¿Alguien sería tan amable de hacerme un fic en mi honor? Ya que para el 11 de Septiembre también haré un fic especial que de seguro a más de uno le va a encantar ;D.**


End file.
